Krokus
Krokus (ang. Crocus) - Dawna pieszczoszka oraz krótkotrwała wojowniczka Klanu Wiatru o ciętym języku, która natomiast urodziła się w Klanie Rzeki. Stała się włóczęgą po zakochaniu się w pewnej rudej kotce, Mamroczącym Potoku. Jest również przybraną matką/mentorką Bursztynki, kociczki która postanowiła pójść w jej w ślady i opuścić jej rodowity Klan. Wygląd Krokus to szara z tygrysimi pręgami, elegancka kotka o ciemnych, bursztynowych oczach. Na lewym biodrze ma bliznę po ugryzieniu przez lisa. Jej futerko może jest krótkie, aczkolwiek grube i miękkie jak bawełna. Z lekko jaśniejszych oznaczeń posiada tylko pysk, palce i nieco pod oczami. Kotka jest w sumie dość wysoka, ale nie jest wciąż drapaczem chmur. Jest bardzo szczupła jak na byłego pieszczocha, ale troszkę grubsza niż typowy wojownik z Klanu Wiatru. Na jej cielsku można również zaobserwować,rysujące się mięśnie na barkach i tylnych nogach, aczkolwiek one potężne jak u niedźwiedzia lub takiego borsuka. Ma też w miarę długie nogi z porównaniem do reszty jej ciała, zwykle także kroczy dumnie z wysoko uniesionym ogonem. Szczerze mówiąc przez swoje umaszczenia przypomina innego starszego wojownika. Charakter Krokus za młodu była bardzo ciekawska i lubiła wpychać nos w nie swoje sprawy. Ale z wiekiem nieco się jej to zmniejszyło, i zaczęło rosnąć jej bardziej ego i ambitność by być najlepszą. Jej ambitność wynikała z nadziei na odnalezienie siebie i wypełnieniu dręczącej częstej pustki, dlatego kotka próbowała być pomocna dla swojego klanu, by nieco ją wypełnić. Niestety po kilku miesiącach w Klanie Wiatru, kotka poczuła przytłoczona i zmęczona tym wszystkim. Zaczęła nieco nie lubić “jej” Klanu, wolała wychodzić z niego na spacery i spotykać się z swoją za tamtych czasów przyjaciółką, a w teraźniejszości partnerką. Lubi się z nią bardzo droczyć i przedrzeźniać, co czasami skutkuje napuszeniem się Mamrotki i syknięciem w stronę szarej kocicy. Mimo to lubi się tulić do jej jakże miękkiego i ciepłego futerka podczas zimowych nocy. Kotka ma niezwykle wielkie mniemanie o sobie, prawdzie mówiąc to po prostu arogantka, która jest często chamska i zadziorna, do dorosłych kotów. Ale do kociaków jest praktycznie zupełnie innym kotem. Troszczy się, bawi się z nimi, zawsze jest po ich stronie, współczuje i często motywuje. No może też czasami wykłada im swoje wykłady o sobie, które podbijają jej ego. Jednakże jej najgorszą wadą jest szybkie nudzenie się. Kotka potrafi w jednej chwili myć się by, po kilku sekundach iść robić coś bardziej interesującego, więc często ma obawy, że przez to znudzi się być w związku. Jedną z rzeczy która się jej nie nudzi jest polowanie, po prostu szara pręguska wręcz uwielbia ten przypływ adrenaliny, gdy biegnie za zwierzyną. W skrócie Krokus jest wciąż jak egoistyczne dziecko, lecz z szczyptą dorosłej powagi. Historia Urodziła się w klanach a dokładnie, w Klanie Rzeki, późnym porze spadających liści. Jej matka, Śnieżny Podmuch zmarła przy porodzie. Nie miała także rodzeństwa i trochę ją to bolało, a w dodatku na ten okres czasu nie rodziło zbyt dużo kociaków. Jak już jakieś były, Miętka nie mogła się z nimi bawić, gdyż były to wtedy jeszcze noworodki. Niestety przez ostre zimy i choroby, praktycznie żadne z najmłodszych kociąt nie dożywało “odpowiedniego wieku do zabaw”. Nawet jej przyszywana matka, Trzcinowa Fala straciła swoje własne kociaki przez te okropne choróbsko, dlatego adoptowała Miętkę. I tak mała szara pręgowana kotka nudziła się często w żłobku. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzał ją jej ojciec, Srebrny Lot, kiedy tylko mógł, ale to nie wystarczyło dla ciekawskiej kotki. Gdy tylko Trzcinowa Fala zasypiała lub odpoczywała, mała Miętka łamała jedyną zasadę. Wymyki wała się z obozu, by zwiedzać las. Więc musiało się to kiedyś skończyć źle. Gdy miała trzy księżyce, wyszła na przechadzkę jak zwykle. Był już koniec pory nagich drzew i śnieg już stopniał, robiąc z lasu mokradła. Większość zwierząt budziło się z zimowego snu, a inne, które musiały przeżyć tamtą ostry okres czasu, zaczęły coraz częściej węszyć za jedzeniem. No więc to nie był za najlepszy pomysł by mały kociak chodził wtedy po lesie. I szara pręgowana kotka dostała nauczkę by już tego nie robić. Nie zrobiła nawet dziesięciu kroków od swojego domu, gdy znikąd wyskoczył lis i porwał kociaka. To była najbardziej przerażająca chwila w jej życiu, lis przygryzał jej delikatną skórę i oddalał się z nią od jej domu i jej rodziców. Na szczęście lis niefortunnie pobiegł w kierunku siedlisk dwunogów, gdzie ci złapali go na gorącym uczynku. Uratowali kociaka, i zanim się ta spostrzegła już wylądowała w domu zastępczym. Adoptowali ją miła rodzina, która sama już miała rasową kotkę, o imieniu Tusia, która stała się dla porwanej kotki matką. Tuśka miała też czwórkę innych kociąt, więc młoda kotka miała kogoś do zabawy i nie musiała spędzać większość czasu sama. Jednakże po tej całej akcji z lisem, dwunożnymi i znalezieniu się w nowym otoczeniu szary pręgowany kociak dostał takiego szoku, że kompletnie zapomniał swojego imienia, rodzic i dawnego domu. Więc by nowa przybrana córka brytyjskiej kotki nie czuła się niechciana, Tusia nazwała ją Krokus. Życie dla szarej pręguski była jak raj, gdzie wszystko miała pod łapą, uczyniło też ją nieco arogancką, lecz jeszcze nie krnąbrną. Było tak do czasu, gdy miała dwanaście księżyców. Jej ludzie oddali ją do innej rodziny, która miała farmę. Nie był to luksus, ale dzięki temu Krokus nie stała się kompletną kapryśną księżniczką. Żyła tam pośród owiec, krów i innych zwierząt tak z cztery lata, znudziło się jej tam nieco. Nie było żadnych drapieżników, kotka była dobrze odżywiona i nie musiała polować, lecz to nie oznaczało że tego nie robiła. Pewnego dnia łapy same wyprowadziły poza granicę farmy. Coś w sercu czuła, że jest do końca kotką domową i powinna odszukać swoją starą cząstkę siebie, o której zapomniała. Nie zajęło jej długo by znaleźć się nagle na wrzosowiskach, a jeszcze szybciej znalazł ją patrol kotów z Klanu Wiatru. Krokus jakoś ich przekonała, by zaprowadzili ją do ich przywódcy, z nadzieją na rozwiązanie swojej zagadki. Bo długiej rozmowie, lider zgodził się by trenowała na wojownika, aczkolwiek musiała udowodnić, że nie jest leniwą kluchą. I tak Krokus pracowała ciężko nocami i dniami. Uczyła się walczyć i polować jak wojownik Klanu Wiatru. Niektóre zadania nudziły ją bardziej, a niektóre mniej, lecz jedyną obowiązkiem jaki nigdy jej się nie nudził, było polowanie na króliki. Szczerze mówiąc nawet jak na nie żylastego kota, była w tym bardzo dobra. Po trzech księżycach ciężkiej pracy szara pręgowana kotka, została w końcu wojowniczką i oficjalnie przyjęta do klanu. Jednak gdy dni jej mijały w klanie, wciąż nie czuła się usatysfakcjonowana. Pewnego dnia rozmawiając z młodą wojowniczką, Liliową Burzą, została wezwana na patrol, w którym znaleźli rannego, czarnego kociaka z Klanu Cienia, o imieniu Smołek. Wtedy włączył się jej instynkt macierzyński i praktycznie nie pozwalała innym go dotknąć. Wysłuchała jego dość kruchej historii, co ją złapało nieco za serce, lecz bała się pokazać swojej słabości przy innych kotach. Jakoś wtedy także przekonała tamtejszego zastępce, z którym była w patrolu, by zabrać kocię do obozu i się nim zaopiekować. To właśnie Krokus była pierwszym kotem, który by się wrzucił "swoim" Klanowiczom do gardeł, jak ci wrzucali skarżące spojrzenia na czarnego kociaka. Kotka nawet specjalnie spała w żłobku, gdyż nie zbyt ufała plotkującym karmicielką. Pewnego zimnego wieczoru, gdy wyszła zapolować dla swojego podopiecznego, spotkała rudą włóczęgę, która chciała zapolować na tą samom zwierzynę co Krokus. Obie kotki zaczęły się kłócić i mieć dosyć agresywne stosunki do siebie. Gdyby nie wygłodzony kociak poza klanowej kotki, szara pręguska po prostu by ją przegoniła. To dzięki też niemu wojowniczka oddała swą zdobycz, by on i jego matka nie umarli z głodu. I takie było pierwsze spotkanie Krokusa z Mamroczącym Potokiem oraz Skowronkiem, aczkolwiek po nim stara wojowniczka zachorowała na bardzo ciężki zielony kaszel powodując, że kotka leżała w legowisku medyka przez cztery księżyce. Umożliwiło jej to również opiekowaniem się Smołkiem, nie chcąc go zarazić oraz niestety nie mogła być w patrolu, w którym odprowadzano kociaka do swojego Klanu. A po tym kotka była bardzo niezadowolona i zła na siebie. Kiedy wróciła do zdrowia, coraz częściej spotykała rudą włóczęgę, z którą za najlepszego początku nie miała. Aczkolwiek obie kotki zaczęły się do siebie coraz bardziej ocieplać, jakkolwiek można nazwać droczenie się, żartowanie, a nawet żalenie się nad swoimi problemami. Stały się naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółkami lub nawet coś więcej. Przez nią Krokus nieco zaniedbała swoje obowiązki jako wojowniczka, tracąc także swoją reputacje. Po prostu nie mogła się powstrzymać myśląc o rudej kitce i o chęci spotkanie z nią, lecz również dużo myślała nad Smołkiem i chciała się dowiedzieć co u niego. I nie długo po tej myśli, postanowiła chociaż go odwiedzić na granicy z Klanem Cienia. Jednak wpierw spotkała ją Mamrotka, z chęcią wyjawienia czegoś. Lecz Krokus jak to Krokus, gdy nastała dosyć uczuciowa chwila oraz zauważyła znajome czarne futro, Smołka, który był już uczniem w oddali, od razu popędziła do niego, by uniknąć trochę niezręczną jak dla niej sytuację. Szara pręguska zapoznała wtedy oba koty, mając nadzieje, że nie będzie musiała wypierać pomiędzy nimi w spotkaniach. Jednak to spotkanie klubowe nie trwało długo, gdyż niedługo od przedstawienia wszystkich, zbliżał się patrol od strony strony Cienia. Więc Krokus i Mamrotka musiały zmykać nie chętnie gdzie pieprz rośnie i to był w sumie ostatni razy, kiedy szara pręguska widziała go. Po długim czasie życia w Klanie, kotka zaczęła się coraz bardziej nudzić i być zmęczona tym środowiskiem. Znienawidziła praktycznie obowiązki wojownika i nieco koty w Klanie, a one ją, praktycznie na tyle, że nie była mile widziana szczególnie pośród karmicielek. Wychodziła coraz częściej z obozu by zobaczyć się z Mamrotką, i właśnie w pewnego takiego wypadu, który w planach miał być ostatecznym, praktycznie przed wyjściem z piekielnego obozu, zaczepiło ją kocię. Był to jeden z kociaków, którym matka zginęła w walce z lisem, zostając tylko z ojcem, Krokus chciała chociaż je zobaczyć kiedy się urodziły, ale reputacja nieco jej zabroniła. Mała Bursztynka, bo tak się nazywała, z nie wiadomych dla Krokus powodów, chciała za nią iść. Szara pręguska oczywiście jej pozwoliła, przez jej słabość do kociąt. Przez ten krótki spacer pręguska zdążyła wyłożyć małej burasce wykłady o swej ideologi, gdzie Klan jej w oczach ogranicza tylko oraz wymusza tradycje na młodszych kotach. Krokus nieco przekoloryzowała ze swoimi umiejętnościami w polowaniu i walce, że jej techniki były lepsze od tych klanowych, aczkolwiek Bursztynce podobało się na tyle zdanie Krokus, że sama zaczęła w wierzyć w jej słowa. Na tym spacerze spotkali również Mamrotkę, z wiadomością do szaraczki, lecz Krokus również miała wiadomość dla niej. Pozwoliła wpierw wygadać się włóczędze, co nieco ją oszołomiło, bo było to wyznanie miłości. Na szczęście sama Krokus czuła do samo do niej, lecz nie myślała zbytnio o tym wcześniej, ale ona również wyznała swoje uczucia do rudzinki. Na nich nie szczęście natomiast, patrol, który miał szukać Bursztynki znalazł w nich. Prowadził go nadopiekuńczy ojciec kociaka, który od razu miał pretensje do Krokus, że chciała pokazać kociakowi świat. Niektóre koty z patrolu skupiały się bardziej na kociaku i szarej pręgusce, ale nagle jedna z rudych kotek wyskoczyła z szeregu i zaatakowała włóczęgę. Co się później okazało ruda wojowniczka usłyszała całe wyznania oraz że była córką Mamrotki. Gdyby nie nagły szał Krokus i uratowanie swej nowej ukochanej, z Mamrotki zostałoby tylko kupki futra. Po tym występie szara pręguska zdecydowanie zrezygnowała z bycia wojowniczką oraz obznajmiła, że chce zostać włóczęgą wraz z Mamroczącym Potokiem. Najbardziej zadziwiającą rzeczą było to, że Bursztynka, która przez akcje z atakiem na rudą włóczęgę oraz wcześniejszy, sama zdecydowała pójść wraz z Krokus. Co było przerażającą wiadomością dla jej ojca, lecz po długiej kłótni, z zmęczenia i chęci by jego dziecko było szczęśliwe, pozwolił jej odjeść wraz z dwiema kotkami. I tak obecnie mieszkają w przytulnym zagajniku w całą czwórkę, gdyż Skowronek, kociak, któremu oddała swoją zdobycz, a teraz dorosły kocur, dalej mieszka z matką. Krokus obecnie lubi swoje kolejne nowe życie, pośród sosen i kotów, o które naprawdę się troszczy. Lecz potrwa to długo? Ciekawostki * Ma w sobie tylko krew Klanu Rzeki, lecz odkąd porwał ją lis nigdy nie wróciła do swojego rodowitego Klanu oraz zapomniała praktycznie o istnieniu swoich biologicznych rodziców. * Lubi kotki, miała nawet pewnym stopniu zauroczenie na sąsiedniej kotce, kiedy mieszkała jeszcze z kotami domowymi. * Jest wysterylizowana, przez co ma nieco kompleksy i przez miłość do kociąt,boli ją fakt, że nie może mieć własnych. Posiada również nieaktywny chip. * Lubi ganiać za królikami jak małe dziecko. * Umie się wspinać na drzewa, mimo że często tego nie robi. Kategoria:OC użytkownika Prezuska Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Włóczędzy Kategoria:Koty bez klanu